The purpose of this project is to understand the role that proteoglycans play in the growth and differentiation of craniofacial tissues and in other tissues undergoing similar developmental events. At present we are determining the mechanism of action of teratogens on chondrogenesis. We are also isolating and characterizing tissue specific proteoglycans and determining their function by studying abnormal development and disease.